


Tired

by Babylonian



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: IT'S GAY, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 14:19:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7364875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babylonian/pseuds/Babylonian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mint simply just wants some rest, but his own self doubt is keeping him up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tired

**Author's Note:**

> FUN FACT I WROTE THIS LAST YEAR i think it's ok enough to post here

You were always restless at night. You could never sleep, and you either substituted sleeping with practicing or just some other activity. No big deal, whatever, it's not like sleep mattered to you. You'd nap sometime tomorrow, that's alright. 

But tonight was different. The empty feeling in your chest wouldn't go away, you felt tired, tired of existing and being you, tired of only being the person known for his good violin skills. 

It's like nobody actually cared for who you were, besides him.

Rockstar. Your sweet boyfriend. He cared about who you are, how sweet you were, and he treasured you, he loved you so much. You loved him too. But even that love couldn't dull the emptiness you felt, the sadness that you were going through. You were tired, physically and emotionally. 

It was 3 am, Rockstar was coming home from a late night concert that night. Normally, you'd tag along but you just couldn't bring yourself to leave the bed. Rockstar understood. You were lying in bed, just wanting to sleep. You were tired, so tired but you just couldn't doze off. You were exhausted from crying earlier. He walked into the bedroom to notice you, how upset and tired you looked. You were a mess, you knew that. 

But for once, Rockstar would treat you how you treated him when he was upset. 

He laid down next to you, wrapping his arms around you. He held you close to his chest, and tightly too. The warm embrace made you sigh, and you put your hand on top of his. He was so warm, and you felt so cold. You hear him hum a familiar tune, and you soon recognized it. You played it for him before when he was restless, a piece you most loved. Chopin's 'Raindrop Prelude' in D major. You feel yourself become more warm and drowsy in his embrace as he hums to you, and there, you felt that Rockstar feels nothing but love and happiness towards you. 

You try to keep your eyes open, but it's hard. Rockstar's humming and how he's holding you makes it impossible to stay awake at this point. As you begin to drift off into a peaceful slumber, you hear Rockstar whisper loving things to you. 

"It's gonna be okay, Mint. I love you so much, you're lovely. I'll always be there for you, I love you."

You're too tired to return the 'I love you's,' because you're already peacefully asleep once Rockstar finished what he was saying. 

And for once, you slept well and blissfully.


End file.
